Cost of Heroism
by My Reality Is My Own
Summary: Joshua has spared Shibuya, but at the cost of keeping his Proxy for himself. Forever. DARK  JoshuaxNeku


Summary: Joshua has spared Shibuya, but at the cost of forever keeping his Proxy for himself. Forever. DARK [JoshuaxNeku]

Just a thought that wouldn't leave my head...I actually don't like this pairing but this wouldn't leave me alone. .

Warnings; Rape, homosexuality, ownership and being rather cruel to poor Neku (he's my favorite character, I promise!)

~~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~~

"What...what have I done?"

Neku's legs were shaking. They threatened to buckle under him and it was pure stubbornness alone that made him stand up. He was still reeling; Joshua...Joshua, his ex-partner, someone who had thought to have died saving him, was actually the Composer and was trying to destroy Shibuya. While on some note, he understood _why_, he couldn't accept that...or that he had apparently helped him.

"You are my Proxy, Neku." Said that infuriating voice, and Neku could only look up at him blankly. "I made sure that this is where your path brought you, even before I killed you."

He heard Shiki and Beat gasp at the revelation but he wasn't surprised. He had thought it was Joshua, but then Minamimoto only for it to be really Joshua messing with his memories because _he was the Composer_.

"I...I destroyed Shibuya?"

At this, the platinum blond paused, thinking. Somehow, a shred of hope returned and Neku hoped that maybe, just maybe, he could save his hometown. He could save it and all the people that lived there, including the friends he had now made.

"Actually, I've been wondering about destroying it..." the Composer said. "After what you put yourself through, Neku, and what that girl, Rhyme, did...but two acts don't justify the taintedness that the town possesses."

"Please..." Exhausted, drained and sick of fighting, Neku could only fall to his knees, pleading. He had no other choice. "Josh..."

Again, the Composer eyed him and seemed to ponder his decision. Neku wasn't very hopeful though, especially as time passed. After all, Joshua had hidden from his position to give Kitaniji, no, _Shibuya_, a chance to fight back, he wouldn't give that all up because some _boy_ asked.

"A compromise." Joshua finally said. He kneeled down next to the boy, violet eyes cold. "I'll spare Shibuya, if you stay here with me. Forever."

"What?" Shiki yelped even as Neku's eyes widened.

"Not happenin', yo!" Beat snarled.

He didn't look at them, but an annoyed expression crossed his face. Panicking as to what the Composer would do, Neku opened his mouth to speak but stuttered, his throat closing in around his words.

"Why...what..._**me**_?"

Joshua's eyes softened slightly as he stared at him. "You. I picked you, and you've given me the slightest hope for the humans of Shibuya. If I give them another chance, then they don't get to have you back. You're mine."

Neku bit his lip, hesitating. He...he was scared. He had thought he knew Joshua, and the utter betrayal he felt was still fresh on his heart. Could he become his...his pet or toy for Shibuya? _'I could save them...save an entire town of people, Shiki, Beat...maybe I can ask him to help Rhyme? But...to be stuck here forever...'_

"No, Neku!" Shiki yelled, trying to run up to them. The orange haired boy jumped when she screamed, a wall appearing to stop her. "No, let him go! Not Neku, please!"

"Ya can't do this, yo!" Beat hissed at Joshua, fists pounding on the invisible barrier. "He ain't yours, ya sonova bitch!"

Neku looked at them, a horrible feeling of resignation coming over him. He...he would...for them. His _partners_. They meant everything to him, his reason to want to come back to life. And to just ensure their safety, he'd put up with an eternity of Joshua.

"...Okay." Neku whispered, watching the way their eyes widened. "I...I'll do it. But, can I...ask for one thing?"

The Composer smirked, not at all surprised, the bastard. "What?"

"Bring back Rhyme...Please."

"Phones..." Beat muttered, lowering his head until his hat obscured his face.

Joshua giggled, standing back up. "Alright...I guess I can allow that." He turned to the other humans, seemingly radiating victory. "You can return to your lives and have your humans back. Consider yourself lucky that I'm allowing you to keep your memories."

They faded. Just like that, before his very eyes, they were gone. Neku felt what little strength he had left leave him and he began to collapse. He was surprised when Joshua caught him and leaned the boy against him. _'This...this is really happening then? I'm stuck with him for the rest of my life?'_

"Neku, dear." He felt fingers dance through his hair, and shuddered in disgust. "My little proxy. Mine..."

"What..." Steeling his nerves, Neku looked up at him. "What makes me so special, Joshua?"

The white haired Demigod just kept smirking as he reached down and ran his fingers over the skin on the boy's face. Despite the fear and barely keeping his eyes open, he blushed as those violet eyes scanned his face, focusing on his lips.

_'He...he better not be thinking what I think he is,'_

"Because," he leaned in close, grinning. There was an odd glint in his eyes that made Neku feel sick. "I told you, Neku. You're mine. The rest of the world doesn't deserve you."

Before he could respond, Joshua kissed him.

He froze, most of his exhaustion disappearing and replaced by a mind-numbing fear and nausea. He wanted to fight but knew it wouldn't do him any good. How could he stop the Composer?

Luckily, it didn't last long and the angel pulled back, looking smug.

"Don't worry, dear. I'll take care of you from now on."

Unable to keep his eyes open any longer, Neku feel against him and faded into unconsciousness. _'I just hope...this'll be worth it.'_

~~~~~Line Breaker~~~~~~~

Not very long but I wanted to get this out to see what people thought about it. :3 So thank you and please lemme know what you think!

MRIMO


End file.
